


024. Family - Keep On Wanting

by Arok88



Series: The 100 [16]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arok88/pseuds/Arok88
Summary: "What the fuck, are you doing here?" he bit out, his hands curling into tight fists at his sides.She blanched at his tone and offensive language and took a hesitant step backwards before bumping into the side of his desk."That's no way to speak to your mother." She shot back.**Note - This is an AU story.  Direct sequel to 089. Work - Look After You
Relationships: Nick Carter/Kevin Richardson
Series: The 100 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092305
Kudos: 5





	024. Family - Keep On Wanting

They arrived back in Kentucky late Monday night after a firestorm of media and paparazzi had descended on the gates of Nick's house in LA. Nick’s cell phone had blown up with messages, voicemails and phone calls to the point where they had to shut it off completely. Neither wanting to be interrupted by the constant buzzing every two seconds. While they both expected that the media would have taken the story of Nick's sexuality and ran with it, neither were completely prepared for the sheer amount of attention it drew. Nick's assistant, Annabelle got so frustrated trying to get a hold of Nick and only getting his voicemail, that she started calling Kevin's cell phone. Nick had finally had enough and told her not to call again until later in the week and they would regroup then. He’d taken Kevin’s phone and turned it completely off before burying it in the bottom of Kevin’s carry on bag. An unspoken agreement not to turn it back on until they touched down in Lexington. They had spent the rest of the evening making love and trying to forget the rest of the world existed. 

They couldn’t however, hide from it forever. There were fans everywhere outside the gated community Nick lived in and it only got worse when they went to leave for the airport. The airport had been just as scary. Nick and Kevin were followed from the house all the way there and then had a hell of a time trying to just get inside and through security. Their faces were splashed across every magazine at the airline shops and Kevin finally started to understand how Nick had to feel just trying to live his day to day life. He wasn’t sure how his lover managed, and with a smile on his face most of the time. The constant attention was making Kevin’s skin crawl. He felt like he couldn’t say or do anything without someone’s eyes constantly trained on him. 

The only saving grace was that they didn't have to hide anymore. They could hold hands as they went through the airport and once they arrived in the VIP lounge to wait to board, Nick was able to snuggle up beside Kevin, laying his head against his shoulder. It was quiet moments like this, when Kevin could pretend that they were just like everyone else that made the madness of Nick’s life worth it. Even though there had been several eyes watching them as they settled into their plane seats, Kevin was once again thankful when Nick threw up the seat rail between them and snuggled into his side, no longer having to hide or care who saw. Kevin loved being out and proud to be with Nick. He loved that at any point during the flight he could lean down and place a kiss against the baby smooth skin of his lover and not even give it a second thought. 

Once they were finally in the safety of Kevin's house they could finally let their guards down completely and not have to look over their shoulders constantly. They could finally focus on just being together. They arrived at the house after midnight and they fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Both had been through a rollercoaster of emotions, stress and apprehension the last several weeks and it had finally culminated, leaving the lovers sleep starved and desperate for some much needed rest and relaxation. They spent the next several days sleeping and making love and enjoying the downtime they rarely got to enjoy together.

By Thursday, they'd hidden away for too long and both being workaholics, were starting to get restless. Nick had several calls to return and Kevin had a budget meeting he really didn't want to reschedule. The plan was for both of them to work until mid afternoon and then Nick would pick Kevin up from work and they would go look at the house together. They had both been too tired and infatuated with their downtime together to go previously and Kevin was very excited to look at the house that Nick had purchased for them to start their lives together in. 

"I'll be back around three. If you get finished early give me a call and I'll quit too and come get you." Nick said as he leaned over and kissed Kevin gently. Kevin returned the kiss, drawing Nick's bottom lip between his own and sucking on it playfully. 

"Go! You horny old man." Nick said with a laugh as he pulled away from the older man. "You are insatiable, you know that?" 

Kevin smirked. "Oh you're one to talk." he made a move for the door but Nick grabbed him by the shoulder and drew him back in the car. Taking Kevin's face in his hands, he kissed him thoroughly, sliding his tongue gently in and out of his mouth, licking and teasing. "Have a good day." Nick said with a smile as he pulled away. 

Kevin shook his head and climbed out of the truck. He felt a sense of loss almost immediately as Nick backed out and headed back home. They had practically been inseparable for the past several days and Kevin felt the loss of his lover acutely. He knew they both had obligations and that they'd agreed to make sure they made time for work too, but he was already missing the younger man. He laughed to himself as he made his way into the building. Leave it to Nick to make him actually want to do something other than work himself to death. Kevin had been so focused on work for so long, he could hardly believe that he could want to do anything else. 

The building was quiet. In between breakfast and lunch it tended to get that way and he made his way to his office without interruptions. In the year and a half since he'd met Nick, a lot of things had changed with Feed Louisville as well. Nick's quarterly donations had been a godsend at first. They were enough to pull them out of the red and gave them some breathing room with their suppliers. When his boss found out the nature of their relationship, he wasn't comfortable accepting the donation on principle. Nick had offered to set up a separate entity and that's how his donations continued to help fund the center without the messy complications of their relationship. Not only did they receive Nick's donations, but he'd also offered to do several marketing activities, social media and website ads and a commercial asking for donations. It had brought about a whole new stream of monthly and annual donations. They were able to expand and offer additional services like tutoring, mental wellness opportunities and counseling. He felt like they were really making a difference for the kids of Louisville and was very proud to be part of the organization.

Nick contributed more than financial assistance. On his extended breaks that he spent with Kevin in Louisville he would host acting workshops for the kids, giving them advice and helping them put in little skits and acts. His giving heart was one of the first things that made Kevin fall in love with him. If there was a need and he could help in some way he did. Didn't matter if it was financially, mentally or physically. He generally wanted to help and he did so in more ways than Nick would ever be able to understand. 

Hannah left at the end of the previous year, graduated from college and had moved out of state. His new assistant, Jake, was great, but he wasn’t Hannah. While they weren't as close as he and Hannah had been, he was still a good worker and Kevin respected his work ethic. Jake was on the phone as he walked through the office and he nodded a greeting before heading into his darkened office. He flipped on the lights and got settled. Even though he'd been gone for several days, he didn't have as much as he thought he would. He quickly got his notes together for his meeting and scrolled through emails, putting them in folders to be dealt with at a later time. He glanced at the clock before leaving his office. It was just after 11. There were still several hours to go before Nick would arrive. With a heavy sigh he pushed himself back from the desk and left for his meeting. 

\--

Kevin strolled happily back to his office after his meeting. Their financials were good and there was enough funding to be able to hire an additional cook for the afternoon and evening shifts cutting the load on the kitchen staff almost in half. It was a change he'd been fighting for for months, knowing the current staff was severely overworked most evenings but especially so on the weekends. He would have Jake put together an online listing so they could begin taking applications as soon as possible. Maybe they could even get some interviews scheduled for next week. His mind was spinning in several different directions as he worked out what the listing should include and salary requirements as he walked. 

"Hey Kev, you have a visitor in your office." Jake yelled out from his desk as Kevin came around the corner. 

"Thanks Jake. I'll have a project to go over with you before I leave today. Don't let me forget." Kevin said rapping his knuckles on the top of Jake's desk as he passed by. 

It was still a little early for Nick to be back but he felt his breath hitch at the thought of his lover surprising him early. He was already feeling the anticipation of their evening seeping through his veins and knew if the day didn't hurry itself up he wouldn't make it. 

He smiled to himself as he stepped inside the office door and felt his blood run cold. The smile disappeared from his face and was instead replaced by a white hot anger he hadn't felt in a very long time. There sitting in his visitor chair was his mother. She turned to him and stood as he walked into the room. 

-  
 _Everything you want in broken pieces on the floor  
And everything you thought you’d ever need  
But it’s not what you want that matters it's what you want more  
So go on, lie to yourself but don’t lie to me_  
-

"What the fuck, are you doing here?" he bit out, his hands curling into tight fists at his sides. 

She blanched at his tone and offensive language and took a hesitant step backwards before bumping into the side of his desk. 

"That's no way to speak to your mother." She shot back. 

Kevin snorted. "I wasn't aware I had a mother." he fixed her with a glare and crossed his arms over his chest. He could feel his heart rate increase and did everything he could to keep his cool as his eyes took in the woman who had destroyed him, her own son. 

"Don't be dramatic Kevin. It's really unbecoming." she said with a roll of her eyes. 

Kevin felt his blood pressure spike. "Dramatic? Are you kidding me? You enter MY house uninvited and find me with my boyfriend. And instead of sticking around to talk about it you called me a faggot, a disappointment, several other horrible names I won't repeat and then said I was no longer your son. So let me ask you Ann, who's the dramatic one of the two of us."

"You couldn't possibly expect me to accept your deviances. What would my friends think, the church? It's not just your life affected by these choices, our name used to mean something in Lexington and now it's just associated with filth." her arms are crossed over her own chest now as she glared at him from across the room. 

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes but he refused to let her get the better of him. "Again, I ask you what the fuck you are doing here. I don't remember inviting you, hell I don't even know how you tracked me down. I want nothing from you, in fact I want nothing to do with you so state your piece and leave." he said angrily, his arms gesturing angrily towards the door. 

"I am here to ask you to stop parading yourself around with that...that man." she said with a scowl. "Do you have any idea how hard it was on your father to wake up on Sunday morning for church and see your face all over the television. And you were kissing. Kevin you were kissing a man right there on television. Then we had to go to church and hear all the whispers and stares knowing other people had seen it. That they know your a homosexual. "

Kevin bit the inside of his cheek to keep from shouting. He mentally counted to ten and pinched the inside of his crossed arms as he continued to stare at her. "What I do or should I say, who I do is my own business. I will not apologize or change for anyone. You made it perfectly clear what you thought of me a long time ago and I've made peace with it. I suggest you do the same. As for Nick, he is my boyfriend and no I will not stop seeing him. You can tell your friends whatever you want, but you and I have no relationship. We are done, we've been done for quite some time. Now I'll ask you kindly to leave."

She stood there glaring at him for a moment before she grabbed her handbag from the floor and brushed past him on the way to the door. As soon as she was gone he turned on his heels and slammed his office door shut. It vibrated in the frame and he was sure half the office had heard it slam but he couldn't be bothered to care. Before he ever made it to his desk chair the shaking started and he slid to the floor. He tried to keep his cries silent, knowing Jake was on the other side of the door and knowing he didn't want to give the other man any more of a free show than he already had. That's exactly where Nick found him five minutes later. 

\--  
 _And there’s the door  
You can quit right now, up and leave  
You don't need this anymore  
Yeah tonight, lights out, shut it down  
Or you can_  
\--

Nick walked through the office of Feed Louisville with a spring in his step and a smile so wide he was sure he looked like the Cheshire cat. He'd ordered dinner for them to pick up on the way to the house and had the rest of Kevin's surprise packed securely in the backseat of his truck. He felt like he was floating on air after his afternoon of work and relaxation. He'd spent most of the day looking up horse breeders in the surrounding area and had set up appointments with two different ones for Saturday afternoon. He still hadn't told Kevin about the on-site stable, wanting him to discover it himself. But what stable was complete without a couple of horses? Nick had decided after Kevin hadn't freaked out on him about purchasing the house that he would press his luck a little further and look into purchasing them both horses so Kevin could teach him to ride and they could spend their evenings riding off into the sunset. It was a nice dream, one that never ceased to bring a smile to his face. He couldn't wait for Kevin to experience everything he had planned for the evening. 

He walked towards Kevin’s office and noted the closed door. Jake was sitting at his desk looking rather unsettled. A sinking feeling settled over Nick and he quickly made his way closer. “What’s up Jake?” Nick asked hesitantly as he came to stand in front of him. Jake jumped slightly in his seat as he looked up at Nick. “Oh hey” he said distractedly. 

Nick pointed towards the closed door of Kevin’s office. “Everything okay?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jake shook his head. “No. I have no idea what’s going on. A lady came to see him while he was in the budget meeting and I let her in. When he got back I could hear them shouting at each other but I couldn’t make it out. She left in a hurry and he slammed the door so hard I thought it was going to fly off the hinges. I have no idea what’s going on but I’ve been too scared to knock.” 

Nick nodded. “I’ll go find out what’s going on. Hold his calls and don’t let anyone in okay?” 

Jake nodded and sighed, happy he wouldn’t have to deal with Kevin on his own. 

Nick took a deep breath and walked closer to the door. He brought his hand up to knock but then thought better of it. He wasn’t sure what could have possibly gotten Kevin so upset and wasn’t entirely sure if interrupting him was the best idea. He pressed his ear against the closed door to see if he could hear anything from the other side. He listened for a few seconds. He heard a soft muffled sound but wasn’t completely sure what it was. Was it crying? Wasting no more time, Nick tried the handle and was relieved to find the knob turned in his hand. He opened the door and felt his heart drop as his eyes took in his lover crumpled on the floor. He quickly shut the door and dropped to his knees beside Kevin, pulling the older man into his arms. Kevin jerked at first, completely unaware of what was happening. Once he realized it was Nick he sagged against him, threading his arms around Nick’s waist. Nick shifted on his butt to better hold them both upright and pulled Kevin as close to him as he could. He didn’t press right away, just continued to soothe the matted hair from Kevin’s face as his fingers worked to wipe away the tears. They sat like that, clinging to each other until Kevin’s sobs began to calm and only soft hiccups remained. 

“What’s going on baby?” Nick asked quietly as he leaned down and kissed the top of Kevin’s head. 

Kevin was curled into his lap, his arms around Nick and his eyes squeezed tight. He took a few calming breaths and then said, “My mom was here.”

Nick felt ice run through him. “What? Here in the office? Why?” He squeezed the older man tighter. 

“She saw us on the news. She was embarrassed. She came here to demand that I stop seeing you because the world knowing I’m gay is bad for her reputation.” Kevin bit out bitterly. 

\--  
 _Open up your broken heart  
And keep on wanting  
Fallen saints and fallen stars  
They don't mean nothing  
Everybody feels locked out of a house they can’t get in  
So open up your broken heart  
And keep on wanting  
So keep on wanting_  
\--

Nick was shocked. He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch the woman. Even after all this time she still had the ability to make her son feel this way. It enraged Nick. Nothing and nobody had any right to hurt the man he loved, and especially not this degree. “I’m so sorry baby.” he said softly. 

Kevin shifted and wiped his face. With a shrug he said, “I really have no idea why I’m so upset. I stood my ground with her and told her I would not stop seeing you and that I didn’t want her to be involved in my life. I told her to leave. I managed to wait until she left to cry. I didn’t want her to know she could still affect me that way.”

Nick tilted Kevin’s chin up with a pull of his finger. Once they were staring into each other’s eyes, Nick leant down and gave him a soft, sweet kiss. “I love you baby. I am so sorry she did this to you and that our decision to come out brought her here. I never would have expected it. I’m sorry you were not given the family you deserve, but I promise you baby I’ll be the only family you’ll ever need.” 

Kevin closed his eyes momentarily and allowed his unshed tears to fall. He blinked them away and buried his face in Nick’s chest. “Thank you,” he mumbled into the soft cottony fabric of Nick’s shirt. 

Nick had to laugh at Kevin’s politeness. “For what baby? For loving you? I should be thanking you for loving me. Out of the two of us, I’m the bigger pain in the ass.’

Kevin laughed for the first time in hours, a deep belly rolling laugh that made the darkness of the afternoon dissipate. Nick could always take any sadness or unwelcome feeling he had and completely turn it on his head. 

“How can I make you feel better?” Nick mumbled from above Kevin’s head. 

The older man smiled and pulled back slightly. “You can get me out of here. Take me to see our new home.” he said softly. 

Nick nodded. “That sounds like an excellent idea baby. Let’s go home.”

\--

The drive to the new house from Kevin’s house took less than twenty minutes. It was almost half the commute time he was used to and in the opposite direction of the old house. They held hands during the short drive over but neither man said much to each other, choosing instead to be lost in their own thoughts. Kevin watched the scenery as they drove, trying hard to push the thoughts of his mother and family away and only think of the house and the beginning of their new adventure together. He was vaguely familiar with the area and the further they went the more the city faded away and the countryside emerged. Before long they were pulling up to a gated entrance and Nick was leaning over to put in a security code. 

“I had the gate installed. The entire property is fenced in and secure so once we arm the alarm we’re safe here.” Nick said as he pulled himself back into the truck. They followed the path down until an older style farmhouse came into view. 

Kevin gasped as Nick pulled into the drive and cut the engine. “Do you like it?” Nick asked nervously.

“Like it? If the inside looks anything like this then yes baby, I love it.” Kevin said his face wide with a grin. 

They got out of the truck and Nick came around to take Kevin by the hand. They climbed the steps to the wrap around porch and Nick handed him a keychain. “Want to do the honors baby?” he asked shyly.

Kevin nodded and took the keyring. He quickly unlocked the front door and stepped inside. He had been right. The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. They strolled room by room, taking in the natural beauty of the old home as well as all of the renovations Nick had done. Each room was better than the last and Kevin found himself beginning to get overcome with emotion. The style was simple, whites with cool greens and blues throughout the entire place. It wasn’t uniquely Kevin or Nick, but somehow was a blend of both of their tastes. 

“Annabelle did all the decorating. Or at least she instructed the decorator on what to do.” Nick admitted. “I sent her pictures of your house and she’s been to mine in LA and I told her I wanted something we would both find suitable and this is what she came up with. I hope you like it.”

Kevin turned and took both of Nick’s hands in his before raising them and twisting their fingers together. “I love it. This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. I cannot wait to move in here and create so many memories with you.”

Nick smiled. “Good, I have a few ideas on where to begin.” he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, causing Kevin to chuckle. “Come’on there’s another surprise outside I want to show you.” 

They walked hand in hand through the French doors of the kitchen and out into the yard. Nick giggled and began dragging Kevin down a short path. “What’s the rush.” Kevin said with a laugh and stopped short when his eyes fell on the stable in the distance. He stopped and looked at Nick. “Is that a stable?” 

Nick’s grin was a mile wide. He gave a nod and pulled Kevin further down the path. “It’s the part of the house I was most excited for you to see.” he said as they walked close enough for Kevin to peer his head inside the stalls. 

“It’s beautiful Nick. It’s huge too, it’s big enough to hold at least four horses.”

“You’re beautiful.” Nick said softly as he stood to the side and watched his lover ooh and aww over the structure. Kevin turned and gave him a small smile, a pretty flush covering his cheeks. 

“This isn’t all though” Nick said. “We have two different appointments on Saturday with horse breeders so you can find the perfect horses to fill up this place.” 

Kevin whirled around on his heel and stared at him. “Are you serious?” 

Nick laughed. “Of course I’m serious. What good is a horse stable to us if we don’t have any horses.” He folded his arms across his chest and waited for Kevin to finish exploring. 

“Do you have any idea how much horses cost?” Kevin asked in amazement. 

“Well I’m sure we will find out on Saturday. I plan on buying one for each of us and you will not talk me out of it so start daydreaming now about what kind you want it to be, baby.” Nick said smiling at the shocked look on Kevin’s face. 

Kevin turned back to look at the stable, ignoring the other man for a moment as he tried to get his emotions in check. The thought of owning another horse, one he could take care of and ride anytime he wanted was something he never imagined he would ever be able to experience again. He was blown away by the amount of work Nick had done to create them this perfect home and make all of Kevin’s dreams come true. 

“Come on baby. Let’s have dinner. I still have one more surprise for you.”

Kevin turned and took Nick’s outstretched hand. “I’m not sure I can take many more surprises.” Kevin answered honestly. You’ve spoiled me quite a lot already.”

Nick shook his head and with a laugh he drug Kevin back towards the house.

\--

They ate dinner spread out on the living room floor. They ate slowly, feeding each other bites as they talked about the features of the house and all the plans they had to get Kevin’s place packed up and what they needed to do to be able to completely move in. Nick had started a fire in the fireplace and they were curled up together in front of the couch wrapped in each other’s arms. “I’m so glad you like the place, I can’t wait until we can spend all of our time here.’ Nick said softy, his head resting on top of Kevin’s. 

“I love it baby. It’s perfect, everything is perfect.” Kevin said softly. 

“I think I can top it.” Nick said, pulling back so he could see Kevin better.

Kevin gave him a weary look. “What do you mean top it? How can it get better than this?” he said laughing.

Nick reached down and took one of Kevin’s hands in his. He raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it softly before turning it over and kissing Kevin’s palm. “What would you say if I asked you to marry me?” he said looking up and meeting Kevin’s eyes.

Kevin stilled under his touch as he soaked in the words Nick had spoken. “Are you asking me hypothetically?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Nick shook his head. “No. I’m asking you. I meant what I said earlier when I said I will be the only family you ever need. I love you baby. In the short time we’ve known each other you have come to mean...absolutely everything to me. I can’t imagine my life without you and frankly, I don’t even want to try. I want to move into this house and live out the rest of my days with you. Please tell me you will keep on wanting me too.”

Kevin’s eyes filled once more. He never in a million years expected Nick to ask him this. Hell, he’d never expected anything from Nick and he continually managed to surprise him. “Yes,” he said quietly. “Yes. I will keep wanting you, only you. Yes, I will marry you baby.” Kevin said as he moved closer and pushed himself up in Nick’s arms so he could kiss him. Nick felt the tension leave his shoulders and he melted into the other man. They kissed passionately for several moments before pulling away. 

“I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you, but I can honestly say you saved me, in more ways than one and I want to spend every day trying to be the man you deserve.” Kevin said quietly as he framed Nick’s face with his hands before leaning in and covering his mouth in a soft, chaste kiss. 

“You already do baby, just by being you. I love you so much and I can’t wait to see what’s in store for us next.” Nick said with a grin as his lips once again descended on Kevin’s. 

\--

_So keep on wanting  
Keep on wanting_


End file.
